


How It Ends -- Superstore Season 6 Finale

by StrangerWill17



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerWill17/pseuds/StrangerWill17
Summary: "Jonah, what if I'm wrong? What if I get out there and I realize that I made a mistake?""...I'm guessing you'll know where to find me,"- ~ -How I imagine Amy and Jonah's relationship should go in the season 6 finale!*I do not own any of the characters or anything from Superstore, I only own the plot of this story*
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski & Jonah Simms, Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	How It Ends -- Superstore Season 6 Finale

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story, pretend that the driving distance between California and Saint Louis is only, like, 5 hours.

_"Jonah, what if I'm wrong? What if I get out there and I realize I made a mistake?" Amy asked, her voice cracking as tears welled up in her eyes  
  
_

_"...I'm guessing you'll know where to find me," Jonah replied solemnly before he turned and walked out of the warehouse.  
  
_

The conversation haunted Amy in the first few weeks that she was in California. She missed Jonah's happiness, she missed his random facts, his kindness, the way he would always laugh at her jokes even if they weren't funny, his support, his warmth, and his hugs, the way that he could always make her feel better no matter how stressed she was. Amy missed _everything_ that was _Jonah._ She thought about him every day and every time she saw something that reminded her of him, she only missed him more. She knew Parker missed him too. Jonah was practically his father, his presence there from day one, always there to make Parker his favorite snacks, to watch the morning cartoons with him, to play with him, to bandage his scrapes when he fell. Amy wasn't sure about Emma, who didn't really like to talk about her feelings, but she had a feeling Emma missed him as well.   
  


Amy sighed and wiped a tear that managed to fall out of her eye, then turned her attention back to her work. She made this choice, to take this job in California, and that was something she had to live with. Though, she often caught herself wondering what might have been if she had stayed behind in store number 1217, or what might have happened if she had said 'yes' to Jonah's question like she meant to, rather than saying 'no' out of panic as she had. It's not that she didn't want to marry Jonah- because now that she thought about it, she really did -it's that she was afraid; afraid of what their friends might think, of what her parents might think, of what Emma would have thought. She was afraid of the marriage failing like her marriage with Adam had. Amy didn't want to think that way, to think that her and Jonah's marriage would go down the gutter, but she couldn't stop herself. Her fears were like an endless mantra of _'It will fail, you will be alone again'_ being repeated in her head, never leaving her alone no matter how hard she tried to will them away.   
  


More tears slipped down her face, staining the paper in her hands. She wanted so desperately to take it back, to run back into Jonah's arms and be with him again. She wanted, more than anything, for him to hug her and kiss her forehead and to tell her how everything would be alright. She wanted to be back in their Cloud 9 store and to work with him and have playful banter as they restocked the shelves, she wanted to explore the tunnels in the walls with him again and to have more fights with the silly string that burnt their skin and the recalled nerf guns that were powerful enough to shoot holes in the walls. She wanted her _Jonah_ back. Part of her wondered if Jonah had found someone new, if he had moved on, but she did her best to ignore those thoughts. More tears departed.  
  


"Oh my God, Amy, what happened? Are you okay?" April, Amy's best work-friend asked as she walked over to where Amy was and sat down in the chair across from Amy's desk.  
  


Amy sniffled a little and wiped her tears away with her hand. "I-" She cut herself off. She wanted to say that she was fine like she did every time someone asked, but she knew that wasn't true and she didn't want to lie anymore, not to herself or anyone else. "No. I'm not okay. I fucked up. I fucked up, _bad_ ,"  
  


"Wh- how? What did you do?"  
  


Amy sat in silence for a moment, her eyes looking at April though she wasn't really seeing her. A memory crossed her mind briefly of the time that Jonah told her how he ended up in Saint Louis, working at Cloud 9.  
  


_"You're just one of those guys that things seem to work out for," Amy told Jonah as they laid in the large stuffed-animal-mess they had created in the stock room.  
  
_

_"I flunked out of business school..." Jonah said, throwing a stuffed animal in front of him. He laughed a little. "In Chicago, I didn't wanna be there anyway, it was stupid. I was just... 28 and trying to figure out what I wanted to do with my life and apparently what I wanted to do with my life was wrack up a whole bunch of debt,"  
  
_

_"So, what'd you do?" Amy asked him, looking at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
_

_"I took a long drive, and then I wanted a snack and so I stopped at this random store in Saint Louis and... saw they were hiring and..." Jonah gestured around him.  
  
_

Amy stood up abruptly wide eyes full of desperation, hope, and determination. "I-I have to go," and without another word, she walked away quickly. She sped past her coworkers and other people she didn't know, ignoring the weird looks they gave her and ran to her car.  
  


Amy checked the time on her phone, _2:27 P.M._. Deciding that she wouldn't be able to pick Parker or Emma up from school on time she quickly texted Emma asking her to pick Parker up after school and to watch him for her, then took off on a long drive back to Saint Louis.  
  


_\- Meanwhile, at store 1217, 6:59 P.M. -_

"I'll be right back," Jonah announced, leaving the group of employees who were arguing about some new dumb trend in the electronics department. 

  
Normally, Jonah would have been interested in the topic of conversation and would have loved to give his point of view and opinions but today, he felt off. He wasn't sure why, but his sadness and longing for Amy were stronger than usual today. He was lying when he told his friends and coworkers he was okay but they all knew he was lying. He went on a few dates with Hannah but right before they were about to hook up, he got cold feet and took off. After that day, Hannah ignored all of his texts and calls.   
  


Jonah found himself hiding in one of the stalls in the men's bathroom again for the second time this week (the first time being when he was hiding from Glenn and his idea to do a 'father-figure and son-figure lunch'). He sat and thought about how he should have gone to California with Amy. He felt selfish for breaking up with her because she wasn't ready to marry him. He should have known that she wouldn't be ready; she was just in a very long, loveless marriage so of course she wasn't ready but maybe, even though she didn't realize it at the moment, maybe she would be ready someday in the future. He likened it to trying to decide on what to eat for supper when you weren't hungry. It wasn't the best analogy but it made sense: it's hard to decide on what you want to eat when you're not even hungry, just like how Amy couldn't decide on whether she wanted to get married or not because she was just fresh out of a marriage.  
  


A tear slipped down Jonah's face as he thought about how he would have been happy with her, married or not. If he had just gone with her, he wouldn't have to wake up to an empty bed. If he went with her then when his dark thoughts got the better of him, he wouldn't have to fight through it himself. If he had a rough day, Amy would have been there to cheer him up. More importantly, he could have been there for Amy. If she needed someone to watch the kids, he could be there; if she had a stressful day at work, he could run her a warm bath with lavender and candles to relax; if she had a particularly good day and wanted to celebrate in a sexual way, it would be him with her, not some other man. The thought of Amy with another man caused a shiver to run down Jonah's spine. It was one thing when she was married to Adam, but now that he had been with her, had felt her, heard her, tasted her, it made his stomach turn to think of another man- a man who wasn't Jonah- to touch Amy the way he used to.   
  


He buried his face in his hands in an attempt to stop the tears from flowing. He missed Amy more than he could have ever thought possible. The pain of not being able to be near her tore his heart into pieces, but he just couldn't move on. Jonah sighed, wiped his tears, and walked out of the stall. He stood in front of the mirror and splashed his face with water and made sure he didn't look like he'd just been crying, then slipped out of the bathroom and headed towards the break room, hoping that no one would be in there. Of course, with Jonah's amazing and wonderful and neverending luck, there was someone in there. Although, it was the last person he expected to ever see in the break room again.  
  


"Amy?"

**Author's Note:**

> I planned for this to only be one chapter but, uh, yea that's not gonna happen lmao. stay tuned for part 2!


End file.
